


Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, First story, M/M, Sex in later chapters maybe, Shota I guess?, Sorry if it isn't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to try to get close to Dipper Pines. Doesn't have anything to do with season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first story. Don't expect any sort of quality work from it. I'll try and keep up with it, but that can't be guaranteed. So yeah... Enjoy.

  Dipper smiled at the sunset. Today had been a good day. He had spent most of it messing with the unnaturally sized animals out deep in the forest... Until he was chased off by an ant as big as a manator. A small panther - about as big as his hand - had valiantly tried to fight the ant, but it ended up running away with Dipper.

  He knew Mable had spent the day with Candy and Grenda 'boy browsing' (as they put it). He couldn't help but shudder. Soos had spent the day at the Mystery Shack with Gruncle Stan, and Wendy had gone camping with her family again.

  Even with the others gone, he's had a good day. Dipper pulled himself back into the attic for bed once the sun had set. Mabel was sleeping over at Candy's tonight, so he had it to himself. He felt a bit strange, but he's sort of gotten used to sleeping without Mable.

<>

  Dipper was dreaming. How did he know that? He seemed to be sitting on the top carriage of a Ferris-wheel floating in the night sky. It is a bit unnerving (though it really was beautiful).

  "Hello," he called, not really expecting an answer.

  "Hey there!" A cheery voice replied beside him. It was safe to say he let off a freightened 'meep' (which did not sound like a baby kittens meow at all) when he heard a voice greet him back. "Dear Pine Tree, you never mentioned you we're part kitten," the voice said teasingly (joyfully?).

  "B-bill! What do you want from me?" He asked, startled, looking over to see Bill Cipher sitting next to him. Then accusingly, "You're not getting the code to the safe. I don't know it anyway."

  "Come on Pine Tree. Can't I just want to visit a friend?" Bill asked innocently.

  "We're not friends!" Dipper growled (sort of). "You invaded my Great Uncle's mind, made Mabel feel really self-concious, and put a hole in my chest!"

  "Oh yeah," Bill said, drawing out the word 'yeah.' "Let's fix that." With that, Bill pointed his finger at Dipper's chest and shot a red beam, giving Dipper the previously mentioned hole back. "I must say, you look cute this way. Not that you don't look cute normally. But really Dipper, I just want to talk." The last bit was said after a 'ahhg!' from Dipper, who was startled by the sudden hole in his chest... Again.

  "Fine," Dipper said angrily.

  "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me, my cute little mortal."

  "I'm NOT CUTE! And I won't help you."

  "Awe, but Pine Tree, your just adorable," Dipper huffed, "and it's a simple matter, really. I just need your opinion on something."

  Dipper glared before giving a relenting "what do you need?"

  "Tell me what you think of the human form I've been working on."

  Before Dippers eyes, Bill started to glow a bright, gold light. So bright that he had to close his eyes. He even brought up his arms for good measure. When he opened them back up,there was a rather tall and lanky man before him, probably in his early twenties. He was wearing a gold botton down shirt, a black top hat, bow-tie, dress pants and dress shoes, and an eyepatch. His hair was golden-blond, and the one eye he could see was a piercing amber color. For a reason he couldn't explain the appearance of the pale skinned man -Bill he reminded himself- made him blush.

  "I'll take that cute little blush of yours as a yes on the do-I-look-okay chart," he said, letting out a hyena like laugh. "Darn," Bill said suddenly, looking to the horizon, "the sun is rising." Bill used his hand to turn Dipper's face towards him. "Guess I'll have to give you a parting gift."

  Then, before Dipper could comprehend what was happening, Bill lightly pecked his lips.

  "See you around, Dipper."

<>

  When Dipper awoke, he was blushing harder then he ever remembers doing. Even including the time his mother made him show all her friends the Lamby-Lamby dance. There also seemed to be an odd tingling on his lips. He tried to remember what had happened in his dreams to cause this, but all Dipper could remember was a Ferris-wheel.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here is chapter two. Sorry the chapters are so short. I meant to update yesterday, but I was sick as fuck. Still am sick, but not as bad. Watched Sock Opera yesterday. That was beautiful.

  Dipper sighed as he swept up the Gift Shop. He didn't like complaining, but this just plain out wasn't fair. He was stuck cleaning up while Mable got to skip out on chores to hang with her friends, and she was still going to get paid (if only half of the usual amount they got)! If Dipper missed a day to either explore the woods or hang with Wendy, he wouldn't get paid at all, and the next day he had to work twice as much for the same amount.

  He remembered what happened in Stan's mind (really, how could he forget an event like that?). Stan claimed to be toughening him up, but was that really true? It sure didn't seem like it. It seemed like he was using Dipper as slave labor. Didn't Stan know that that was illegal?

  "Good news, kid," Grunkle Stan called to him, "I'm getting another worker. He'll definitely help get this place clean faster. Sheesh, tourists sure can create a pigsty in minutes." He said, looking around at the mess Dipper was trying to clean up.

  Dipper didn't really care for what all Stan had to say. Finally, someone to help... He hoped. It could just be another Wendy. Sure, she was really cool and nice, pretty, and Dipper had a huge crush on her, but she wasn't the best help. Often just sitting at the cash register reading a magazine (the most common being **Lady Lumberjacks** **Weekly** ) or leaving halfway through to hang with her friends and/or Robbie. Soos was usually helpful though, but he wasn't good with customer service or using the cash register, so he mainly just did maintenance.

  "So when will he start?" Dipper asked excitedly. It wasn't everyday Grunkle Stan hired someone. He hated the fact that hiring people meant having to pay them.

  Dipper hoped the person would be younger. It'd be easier to make friends with a younger person. At least, that's what Dipper figured. He really didn't have any experience making friends. Before the Mystery Shack, he and Mabel only really had each other. Now that they're here at the Mystery Shack, Mabel has made friends with Candy and Grenda, but Dipper really didn't have anyone. Sure, he was friends with Soos and Wendy, but Soos was a giant man child, and he sometimes felt Wendy was just indulging him.

  "Should be at noon," Stan stated. "If he isn't here, he doesn't get the job."

  Dipper looked at the clock. It was already eleven thirty-eight. Only twenty-two more minutes. He can work with that time frame. It certainly wasn't an unnecessarily long wait.

  "So what's his name?" Dipper asked, eager to know what he could.

  "William or whatever. He asked to be called  Bill. Whatever works for him."

  "And his age?"

  "You ask him after work. I'm not paying you to stand around asking questions. And put the suit on. Tourists always love seeing the Pre-Teen Wolf-Boy."

   "Ah, what?!" Dipper moaned out. He had really hoped Mable had gotten Grunkle Stan to quit with that. Obviously he was wrong.

<>

  Dipper was more than happy to take off the ridiculous wolf costume. Sadly, he got to meet his new coworker just as the tourists were being lead away.

   "Well if you aren't the cutest thing I have ever laid my eye upon," said an oddly familiar voice from the left of the stage, making Dipper 'eep.'

   Dipper turned to see the man who made the rather rude (in Dipper's opinion) comment. He was surprised to see a man who looked some how familiar, though Dipper is certain he's never seen him before. He was, dare Dipper admit, kinda handsome. In a sophisticated yet roguish playful and even mysterious type way. The mysterious part came from the air he was giving off and the black, pirate like eye patch.

   "I'm not cute," Dipper stated to the man.

  The man chuckled slightly. "Of course not," he said with a grin that made it obvious he didn't believe the words he was saying. "I'm William," he said, extending his hand, "but I prefer Bill."

  Dipper looked suspiciously at the hand his now confirmed new coworker, Bill, held out to him. This Bill kinda reminded him of a Bill Cipher, but he begrudgingly took the hand. "I'm Dipper."

   When he took Bill's hand, he couldn't help but shudder. Both from a sense of fear and apprehension, and an odd, tingly sensation flowing from his hand to the rest of his body. Dipper wondered if this is what it'd feel like to make a deal with the devil.

  "You really do look adorable in that costume. Will you wear it all day?" Dipper officially hated his new co-worker. No doubt about it what's-so-ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that. Chapter three will be up at around the same time next week hopefully. Thank you all for reading. If you notice any mistakes, feel free to tell me. Again, this is my first fan fiction, so I'm sorry for any error or OOC-ness. I'll try to keep the characters as in character as I can, but I can't promise much.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. It's me. Here's the next chapter. The next ones after this will take longer to show up. Sorry they're short. That's something I'll work on.

  Dipper really didn't like the new guy. Everyone else did. Really, even Stan liked Bill. Stan didn't even like him, and he was his great nephew!

 The main reason Dipper didn't like Bill was mainly how Bill never failed to mention how cute or adorable or precious or any other synonym to those words he was. It got on Dipper's nerves real fast. And the guy wouldn't even take him seriously when he was mad. Said Dipper was just 'to cute.' And no one, not even Mable, would side with him. They tell him that Bill is just joking (Wendy), and to ignore him (Mable), or heck, even that it's true and he has to man up (Grunkle Stan).

 As far as Dipper has observed, the only thing Bill's got going for him is looks and the fact that he is an actual good worker. He is a complete jerk, and is always in Dippers business. He's practically a stalker. Dipper never thought he'd be so thrilled that someone only worked three days a week at the Mystery Shack. Heck, sometimes Dipper feels he'd rather be in the company of Gideon. Gideon!

 Dipper groaned as he looked at the clock. Eleven fifty-nine. Bill never fails to show up at exactly twelve o' three even. That doesn't even make sense! Why twelve o' three of all times? Why not show up on time? Or better yet, not at all! Dipper would be fine with that. Absolutely overjoyed to be honest.

 The door whooshed open. "Hello, Pine Tree!" Called the far to chipper voice of Bill.

 Dipper internally groaned. At least that infernal nickname could be used as evidence that this Bill was Bill Cipher.

 "Not going to say hello back? Ah, where are your manners?" The last bit was said with a disapproving shake of his head.

 "Hello, Bill." Dipper couldn't even try make his voice cheery.

 Bill sighed. He didn't mean to make Dipper so adverse to him. Quite the opposite really. He is hoping to make the boy his. Dipper has so much raw talent. He'd - no - he will be wonderful at the side of Bill Cipher.

 "Look Dipper," Bill says, purposely avoiding saying Pine Tree or cutie, "I apologize if I annoy you, but if I think something, I say it. I'll try to stop calling you cute. Are you good with that, Pine Tree?"

 Dipper looked at him. He was rather surprised by that. "You promise?" Dipper asked.

 Bill smiled big. "I'll try my best." This was certainly progress.

 "I still don't trust you."

 "But of course, Pine Tree."

 Maybe, just maybe, Dipper could be friends with Bill.

                                  <>

 Dipper was at the Ferris wheel again. Bill was floating directly in front of him. While here, he could fully remember the previous dream.

 "What do you want from me?" Dipper was obviously angry.

 "Don't get angry. I thought we were making progress this morning."

 "Yeah well, that was when I only had strong suspicion you were Bill Cipher, not actual confirmation."

 "Why do you hate me so much? It was only the one thing." Bill was a bit curious. Honestly, it made sense for Dipper to dislike him. Even though Dipper was unaware of the horrors Bill has committed in his eternal life.

 "You tried to destroy Grunkle Stan's home and source of income. More importantly, You tried to destroy the life Mabel and I have found here." Dipper stated. Really, how could Bill ask a question with such an obvious answer?

 Oh how clueless little Pine Tree was. So sweet, delicate, and innocent. "I was only doing what I was contracted to do. Though you prevented that. Really, I wouldn't have ever done a single thing to you guys if I wasn't made to do so." Now that may have not been quite true. It would be best to get rid of as many members of The Order of the Holy Mackerel as possible. Stan really had to go. Dipper didn't need to know that though. Not quite yet. Not until he was really Bill's. Not until Pine Tree would thrill in the destruction all who oppose Bill and himself.

 "I highly doubt Gideon made you do anything." Pine Tree was observant. That's for sure. "Even without Mable and Soos telling me, I could tell there was some sort of personal connection. Stay. Away. From. My. Family."

 Bill flashed red ever so slightly. Who was Pine Tree to tell him what to do? He was nothing but a pathetic (but decidedly profound in the arcane arts) mortal. No, Bill told himself. Calm down. Pine Tree is a strong boy. Protective. Smart. Magically powerful. Loyal. Loyalty which will one day belong to Bill. He will make sure of that.

 "Look, Pine Tree, I don't want to argue right now," oh how much he wanted to put Dipper in his place, "so I'll get going. This discussion hasn't been dropped."

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post at all last week. I had no access to a computer. I meant to post yesterday, but I've had a rather rough a busy week, so I was a bit exhausted. Thank you all for being patient with me.

 Dipper groaned as he woke up. He had the dream involving the Ferris wheel again. No tingling on his lips this time though. He almost felt disappointed. Almost. Also, his aversion to Bill has grown back to full again. He really wasn't complaining.

 "Good morning, Dipper!" Mable said, appearing suddenly in front of Dipper. He couldn't help the squeal that he released.

 "Mabel! Don't do that!" She was abnormally excited for the early morning. He was the morning person. She generally had to be dragged out of the bed.

 "Guess what?" She said excitedly. Dipper couldn't bring himself to share her excitement.

 "What?"

 "Grunkle Stan is taking us to the beach! Isn't that great?!"

 "Really?"

 Mable nodded eagerly. She might even see Mermando again!

 Dipper was kinda cautious about this. He still distinctly remembers the whole fiasco with Old Man McGrucket. He isn't (he totally is) looking forward to something like that again. Of course, he had no guarantee anything like that would actually happen. Of course, with it being Gravity Falls, who knew?

 Oh wait, the author probably knew. Dipper excitedly pulled out journal number three and a black light from underneath his pillow.

 "Hey, Mable, can you close the curtains?"

 "Only if you help me see if we can find Mermando when we're there." She hoped beyond hope that the journal would say something about mermaids.

 "Deal," Dipper said. He knew what she was thinking.

 Dipper skimmed through the pages (without the black light first), eyes touching each passage until he found what he was looking for.

The Gravity Fall's lake has a surprising amount of diversity for its size. Most noticeably is the lake monster itself. While it means no harm, I'll stay away from it. It has rather large teeth. The lake also has a small population of merpeople. I have been unable to make contact with them. I'll keep trying. I have been able to find strange fish, most being only five inches in length, that glow in a variety of colors, the most common a soft purple tone. They seem be attracted to blood, but other then that, I've been unable to determine anything particularly malicious about them.

 Dipper was surprised to read about the lake monster. How did Mr. McGucket know? To the left if the passage, he saw a drawing of the fish. It was more round than long, almost like an angler fish, and it had six small tentacles (feelers?) coming out from its belly. It was kinda cute. Sort of.

 He turned on the black light, and over the fish in large, jagged, letters was DO NOT TOUCH!!! THE TENTACLES ATTACH TO THE FLESH AND HAVE MILLIONS OF TINY TEETH THAT RIP INTO THE SKIN!!! THEY CAN DRAIN AN ADULT MALE OF BLOOD IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!!!! VERY DANGEROUS!!

 Well there goes the cute factor.

 Flicking off the black light, he looked over to Mable. "There wasn't much about the mer-folk except for that they exist," Mabel looked disappointed, "but I did find out about some highly dangerous fish. Dipper flipped the journal to show her the picture. "Do not, I repeat, do not go near them."

 "But they're so cute!" She squealed.

 Dipper glared until he felt she understood the seriousness of what he said. He had considered telling her of the lake monster and the connection with Old Man McGucket, but he knew she'd just tune him out.

                               <>

 So far, the beach trip had been pretty normal. Mabel was flirting with every other guy and having a ball out in the water. Stan was sleeping (he was going to have a horrid sunburn, but Dipper felt not waking him was a kind of revenge). Dipper himself was laying on a towel under a beach umbrella reading. Of course, that was after he felt he had a perfect, even coating of sun screen on. Sun burn wasn't something to take lightly. As Stan would soon find out.

 "Pine Tree! I didn't know you would be at the beach today!" And the trip just turned horrid. "If I would've known, I would have come by earlier."

 "Hello," Dipper said coldly. Why was Bill always showing up when he wasn't wanted?

 Bill looked over to the sunny patch of sand Stanford was sleeping on. He could definitely use this to get the little cutie to open up more. "Won't he burn?" Bill asked, gesturing to Stanford. "Well," he said cheerily to Dipper, drawing his attention back to Bill, "I suppose this is your much deserved revenge. I mean, Stan is always having you do some of the most difficult things." Dipper was astonished by what Bill was saying. He noticed? "Like when he sends you to deal with the animals. What if you get bit?" Bill paused. "I doubt he'd pay for rabies shots if you get bit."

 Bill's concern for him surprised Dipper. He certainly didn't expect him to understand what he was feeling. Maybe his suddenly returned hate was a bit unjust.

 Dipper felt himself blush at what he was about to do. "Thanks." Dipper felt his blush increase ten-fold as he stared at a rather interesting rock, missing the absolute joy on Bill's face.

 There was a silence between them for a few moments as they both watched Stan sleep before Bill spoke once again.

 "You want to go exploring?" Bill asked.

 Dipper looked at him a confused look on his face. "Exploring?"

 "Yeah. You and your sister, specifically you though, are always exploring the forest around the Mystery Shack, and since she's busy with whatever she's doing, I figured I could take her place for a bit." Bill explained.

 Dipper bit his lip, looking over to where Mabel was playing in the water with Grenda whom had shown up at some point and then back to Bill. "I- I guess." Dipper muttered nervously. Him and Bill were on sort of good terms, but he kinda felt like he'd be betraying Mabel. They usually went exploring together, or just Dipper on his own.

 "Great!" Bill said joyfully, seemingly oblivious to Dipper's inner struggle, but of course, he knew exactly what was running through Dipper's head, but this was all part of the plan to separate his little Pine Tree from Shooting Star over there. In the end she'd be the biggest threat on preventing Pine Tree from being his.  

 "So... Where do you intend for us to go?" Dipper asked.

 Bill grinned wide. He knew a spot. A spot he knew Dipper's guide did not mention. This would work wonderfully. It'd give Dipper an unknown wonder, one that he'll associate with Bill, and Bill would gain another benefit from the place. A secret he wasn't inclined to let Dipper know.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter, there will be a while between chapters, so just saying. I haven't even started six yet, but I'll start on it some time today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow after I do my Algebra 2 homework.

  Dipper was in absolute awe. Bill had brought him into a hidden passage of caves in the cliff face, not even mentioned in the journal.  

 The cave was glowing, literally. The glowing itself was caused by strange, bio-luminescent plants. There was a moss on the cave ceiling and floor glowing a soft green, vines growing up the walls that were lilac in color, three petaled flowers that glowed blue and pink, and a few more Dandelion like flowers that glow orange.

 "It's beautiful," Dipper said, spinning to face Bill.

 Bill found himself awestruck, too. Not by the caves appearance, he's seen that a hundred times before, but by the pure wonder and joy on Pine Tree's face. He just wanted to scoop him up and lock him away from the world where only Bill would ever be able to see him.

 "Thank you so much for bringing me here," Dipper said. And he meant it. Maybe he has really misjudged Bill. While still positive that he was Bill Cipher (how could he not be?) he obviously seemed to want to be friends with Dipper. Maybe Gideon summoning him did force Bill to do that for him... _Maybe_.

 "You're welcome Pine Tree. You got all those places for all your other friends,” Dipper was kinda confused, he didn't really have friends, “so I figured this place could be for just the two of us."

 Dipper thought about that. A place just for him and Bill. The thought sorta weirded him out, and it'd be disappointing to never show Mabel this, but it wasn't all that a bad idea he figured.

 "Yeah," Dipper murmured, "a place just for us."

 Bill was surprised, and extremely pleased, that Dipper didn't mention any disappointment despite the fact that he couldn't show Mabel this place. She may not realize it, but she is distancing herself from Dipper. Of course, Dipper was disappointed, but instead of coming off him in floods, it was crawling off him like insects, touching everything but not staining it like the flood would. Definitely an improvement.

 “What’s in there?” Dipper asked, his excitement back when he noticed a smaller cave exiting the one they were already in.

 Bill grinned a large, malicious smile. There was where he really wanted to take Pine Tree.

 “A fruit tree.”

 “A fruit tree?”

 “Yeah. Some of the most interesting fruit I've ever seen.”

 “Are they good?” Pine Tree asked, walking towards the smaller cave.

 “Rather sweet, kinda like a candy,  but you seem to have quite the sweet tooth so I’m sure you’ll enjoy them.”

 "Well let's go then," Dipper said, spinning to face Bill. In his excitement, he almost grabbed Bill's hand to pull him along, but he restrained himself. He was still wary of Bill, after all.

 "But of course," Bill said, walking up to Dipper and resting his hand on Dipper's back, giving a gentle nudge, relishing in the feel of Pine Trees smooth flesh and the press from the delicate bones in his back, for the boy was only in a pair of midnight blue swim trunks (quite the treat for Bill's eye).

 Dipper tensed at the feel of Bills hand on his back, suddenly fully aware of his lack of clothing. He allowed himself to physically relax when he realized Bill was just guiding him forward, but mentally, he was still tense.

    <>

 Dipper was in love with the fruit. Like everything else in the cave both the fruit and the tree were bioluminescent, the tree was thin like a Poplar and a pale, pastel yellow while the leaves were thin but broad with a shape similar to that of an Oaks and a pastel yellow slightly darker than the bark of the tree. The fruit themselves were a deep, burnt orange, smaller than Dipper's palm with the texture of a peach, and the taste! Simply divine. Like ripe razzberries coated with freshly whipped cream done perfectly. And the best part was they were so numerous, growing in large clumps of probably eight fruits a cluster.

 Dipper smiles brightly at Bill, offering him one of the oddly seedless fruit. Bill shook his head declining, a soft smile on his own face as he watched Dipper eat the fruit. Neat thing about these fruit is that they increased a person’s trust and affection to the first person they saw. Not by much, and they didn't stack sadly, but this whole little trip would do wonders for Bill.

 “Thank you for showing me this Bill.”

 “Anything for you, Pine Tree.”

 Dipper blushed at that. Even if this was Bill Cipher, he was really nice to him. Maybe Bill was trying to make amends to him and Mabel for what happened with Stan. No, that wasn't right. Bill really hasn't tried to befriend Mabel. He seemed rather neutral to her really. Now that was curious, if Bill was trying for amends, wouldn't he try to be in both Dipper’s and Mabel’s good graces? Wouldn't he be offering to show Mabel places like this? A sudden twinge of jealousy went through Dipper at that thought, which was confusing. Maybe he’d ask Bill about this stuff later.

 “We should probably be going.” Bill said, looking down at his watch. Despite the fact that they were at the beach, Bill was still fully clothed. Dipper thought that was a bit odd.

 “I guess,” Dipper agreed, eating one more of the small berries.

 Walking out of the cave, Dipper was able to put things some things together. The cave was right on a the side of a cliff, not even noticeable. There was a thin ledge that they had walked along to get there, just above the water which was probably five feet deep, perfect for swimming in which Dipper had decided to do for the way back to the beach, but Bill seemed to avoid the water like crazy, clinging desperately to the cliff face as he walked along.

 “Hey Bill?”

 “Yes, Pine Tree?”

 “Can you swim?” Bill’s eyes widened slightly, answering Dipper’s question.

 “Of course I can,” Bill said, a little bit annoyed. How were these stupid meat-sacks even able to do it? Bill has tried, and has drowned every meat-sack that he has tried with.

 Dipper was a bit embarrassed at what he was about to suggest. “I-I could teach you,” he stuttered out quietly.

 Bill was surprised by that. “Really? You’d teach me.”

 Dipper’s face was red from embarrassment as he increased his swimming speed so Bill didn't notice it. “Yeah. Next week we can come here and I’ll start to teach you.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. We've got 5 or so inches of snow up here. That was fun to trick-or-treat in. Sarcasm there. Sorry this is so short, not really gonna go into my personal issues, but that's my excuse.

Once they got back to the beach, Dipper was immediately whisked away by Mabel, excitedly going on about finding Mermando again, which caused a look of distaste to appear on his face. He did not care for Mermando.

"So where do you think we should look first?!" She asked excitedly.

Dipper thought about that for a second. Where would a me-person hang around at? "Maybe we should try Scuzzelbutt island" he decided. Stories always talked about mermaids and such hanging around large stones and boulders in the water, and the island certainly had plenty of those around it.

Mabel looked apprehensive. "After what happened last time we were near it, no-way," she said, bringing up the tooth incident. 

Personally, Dipper thought Bear-O was more scary than the giant head that may or may not have tried to eat them while calling in some garbled language. But that was just Dipper.

Dipper tried to think of other places a mer-person might hand, his mind quickly traveled to the cave Bill took him to. No, that cave was just for him and Bill. He wouldn't risk losing Bill's trust and friendship... That's it! He could ask Bill! If Bill Cipher was as 'all knowing' as he claimed, he'd definitely know where to find Mermando. But that brought up letting Bill know Dipper knew he was Bill Cipher, which Bill showed no outward signs to the fact that Dipper knew who he was.

"Mabel," Dipper said, he did still want to go to Scuzzelbutt Island, "if you truly love someone, you'll do anything for them." So he might be playing a little dirty, but could you blame Dipper? That place was rather mysterious, probably full of secrets, and Dipper was just itching to discover and solve them all.

"I don't know Dipper. Do you really think mermaids-" 

"Merpeople, Mabel."

"Okay, mer-people would hang around such a dangerous place?" Mabel made a fair point here. 

Dipper thought for a moment, vaguely noticing the grunting of a lobster colored Stan painfully waking up in the background. They'd probably be leaving soon. "Tell you what," Dipper decides, "when we get back, I'll consult the journal some more and see if I can't find anything with a more thorough check through. That okay?" 

Mabel sighed, glancing behind Dipper to that Stan was now awake and saying words that she and Dipper could never ever repeat. "Yeah, okay."

 

Once back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel basically shoved the journal into my hands. Not that she ever had to do that, I was dying to write about what Bill showed me today anyway. Bill really wasn't so bad. He was really kinda nice. Looking out the window, Dipper was shocked to see it was already dark out. Huh, he missed dinner. Why didn't Mabel tell him? She wasn't that mad about the Mermando thing this morning, was she? 

 

Dipper was in the ferris wheel dream again, full memories of the other dreams. 

“Bill, I know you’re here,” Dipper called out. 

“Pine Tree, you've called me today. I didn't have to seek you out. What a pleasant surprise.” And Bill really was pleased. Generally Dipper wasn't to Happy to share a dream with him. 

Dipper was blushing. “I want to thank you for today,” Dipper was quite like a baby kitten. 

Oh, oh this was great. Dipper even remembered the other dreams and was thanking him. The berries were definitely working better than Bill expected. “Think nothing of it, Pine Tree. I’ll do anything for you,” then, with a more omniscient feel, “anything.”   
There was an odd pause for a while where triangular Bill just stared at Dipper. “Why did you decide on a human form?” Dipper finally asked. The staring was creeping him out some.

“I figured It’d be easier to get closer to ya this way. Your an interesting kid, with quite a bit of magic.”

“Magic?” Dipper asked. Why was Bill talking about magic? That one spell? It Bill might have been a triangle, but Dipper felt that Bill was smiling at him. “Sure thing, Pine Tree.” Bill was honest when he said he’d do anything for Pine Tree, and he knew Dipper was already in his hands, now he just had to wait until his Dipper locked the cage himself, which shouldn't take to long at all. After all, Bill was eternal. wasn't really magical. Dipper figured anyone could do that one spell.

“Oh yes, Pine Tree. Oh, you are just wonderful. Imagine what you could have done with Gideon’s amulet. Far more than him or your sister could have.” Dipper was surprised to hear this. 

“You must be over exaggerating,” Dipper muttered. Dipper didn't get complimented, it was Mabel who got the compliments. Dipper was fine with that. He didn't really know how to except them.

“Pine Tree, you don’t think that spell you did was any small feat, did you? And the fact that you brought others in with you. You are very powerful, kiddo.” Bill looked a Dipper with a calculating look. “You know, Pine Tree, I could teach you. You could learn anything you ever wanted.”

Dipper felt a bit overwhelmed. Him, powerful? He almost wanted to laugh, but Bill seemed so sincere. And Bill was offering to teach him. “I… I don't know Bill. Can you give me some time?”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's. Sorry for being absolute trash at updating. Hey, sorry for being a crappy writer. I have an iffy, at best, writing style. I rush. Probably lots of grammar errors, but I promised that I wouldn't give up, and I won't. I'll push through with this even if it kills me.

     Dipper’s eyes were wide when he awoke. He remembered his dreams. The ones that Bill had joined. He remembered all the conversations… He remembered the kiss. Dipper’s face was red at the memory.

    “What you thinkin’ about bro-bro?” He heard Mabel ask, suddenly in front of his face, causing him to give a slight yelp.

    “J-just an embarrassing dream, Mabel.” Why was Mabel even awake. Some days she’d sleep until noon if Dipper would let her get away with that.

    “Ooh,” she said, her eyes raised, which caused Dipper to blush more.

    “N-not like that!” Dipper said, pushing her to the floor, which made her burst into laughter. She could be so insufferable.

     “Don’t worry, Dipper. I’ll keep your secret.”

    “Dang-it Mabel, it was just a dream about kindergarten,” Dipper lied. The kindergarten thing was embarrassing. Mabel would believe that. She was even looking to side guiltily at it’s mention.

    “Lets just go to breakfast,” Dipper grumbled. He didn’t want to remember the kindergarten thing, but it was necessary to end Mabel’s questioning.

   Dipper was looking at the clock impatiently. For once he wished it was already 12:03. Dipper was really excited to see Bill for once, and the others noticed.

    “It’s good to know you’ve decided to be friends with Bill,” Wendy said, smiling slightly.

    “Yeah, Dude. He’s a good guy,” Soos said.

    “Yeah,” Dipper murmured, “he really is. I was just kinda being paranoid.”

    “Totally paranoid,” Said Bill from the doorway, causing Dipper to spin around.

    “Bill!” Called Mabel before Dipper could say anything, “I made you a sweater,” she said, running up to him with a bright yellow sweater with a black bowtie pattern. Bill seemed honestly excited to have it.

    “Thank you Shooting Star. All wear this next week when it’s supposed to be windy and cool. A bit hot for it at the moment.” Mabel beamed. She was glad him and Dipper were finally getting along. She knew that if the two of them got along, they could be the best of friends. She had a sorta internal radar for things like that.

    The rest of  the shift was rather interesting with Bill and Dipper now friends. The both of them joking around and pranking tourists (which Stan was unsure on how to feel about. On one hand the tourists were being pranked and on the other it might be bad for business). And none of the others can really remember Dipper smiling this much since his time up here.

    Mabel can’t even remember when Dipper smiled this long since even before up here. He’s always been a nervous and serious child. In a way, she was disappointed that she could never make Dipper smile this much. Really, the two of them seem to be drifting apart. She hoped that wasn’t her fault, but she kinda felt it was. Lately, she’s been kinda ditching Dipper. Heck she hasn’t even told Dipper about the note she got from Mermando, instead trying to rope him into finding Mermando that day at the beach, knowing that it would be impossible to find him. Maybe the distance would close back up when they went back home. Here, the two of them now had friends, even if Dipper’s were all adults. At home, it was just each other. They didn’t fit in well with the other kids. Dipper was to mature, and she wasn’t mature enough. Mabel looked over to see Stan forcing Dipper into the wolf suit, and Bill teasing him from the side, intentionally making him blush. Dipper was so easily flustered.

   “Bill!” Dipper called out, “help me.”

    “You help him, and you lose your job,” Stan said.

    Bill just laughed. “Sorry Dipper, I need this job.” His only response was Dipper glaring at him. They both know that Bill doesn’t need this job. He’s a demon from a different plain of reality. “And even if I didn’t, you just look adorable in that suit. Why, you’re the cutest werewolf I’ve ever seen.” Bill’s grin showed way too many teeth. He loved making his little Pine tree blush.

    “You're a good man,” Stan said approvingly towards Bill, pushing the the terribly embarrassed Dipper to the stage.

    “Bill!” Mabel called, astonished, “How can you let Stan do that Dipper! You know he hates that.”

    Bill looked down at Mabel. “He doesn’t really hate it, Shooting Star, just gets embarrassed. It’s the lamb suit he hates.”

    “He’s told you about that?” That was one of Dipper’s most guarded secret, second to the kindergarten thing. Had him and Bill really become that close? When did that happen? Did Bill know about the kindergarten thing? Mabel only knew because she witnessed it. If she hadn’t, no matter how close they were at that time, Dipper would never have told her. How distanced had her and Dipper really become?

    Bill grinned a wide grin, not that Mabel was looking. She was looking to the ground dejectedly. “Hey Shooting Star, aren’t those your friends,” Bill said, gesturing to the window.

    Mabel turned around. Sure enough, outside the window, she could see Grenda and Candy. She wasn’t expecting to see them today, but she was happy they were here. She quickly rushed outside with Waddles. The fact that Bill called her Shooting Star not registering with her.

     The only thing Bill could think was _perfect_. Everything was going exactly as he planed. Heck, better even. He looked to the side where he’d placed the sweater Mabel had made for him. His eye turned a bright red as he set the sweater aflame, laughing once was just a pile of ashes.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the newest chapter. I think It's my longest one yet. Not saying much, these are all really short. Um, if you guys see any errors, feel free to tell me. Everything is edited by me, and I have a tendency to miss things. I thank everyone who has commented, I've gotten such wonderful feedback. This all really exceeds my expectations. Sorry that I'm not always the best writer, but I hope that I've been improving. ALSO THERE IS A BRIEF MENTION OF GORE (VERY BRIEF) BUT IF YOU ARE SUPER SENSITIVE TO THAT, HERE IS A WARNING.

Bill smiled as he watched Dipper ‘dance’ around on stage. Dipper was a bit more partial to doing this ever since stan decided to give Dipper part of the money made from this. Only 15%, but from Stanford, it was quite the miracle. That may or may not also have been due to some tampering from Bill. What could he say? He loved seeing Dipper blushing from embarrassment and slight humiliation with only a pair of fuzzy pants and a animal ears on his head. Dipper looked so… delectable like that. Bill couldn’t help but lick his lips. Oh the things he’d do to that boy once he was fully his.

Stan watched Bill suspiciously. There was a man he didn’t trust. He obviously had something to do with Bill Cipher. He wasn’t sure if the man was possessed or just heavily influenced by Bill, but he did not like how close this man was getting to the kids, especially Dipper. Stan doesn’t know what happened to make Dipper friendly towards this man, if he even is that, but Stan hated it. At first he thought it was Mabel he’d have to worry about, with her naivety, but it seems he was wrong. This man seems almost completely obsessed with Dipper, and there’s nothing that he can do to stop him. Stan was just about ready to scream at Dipper that the friend he has found is a demon who is most likely out to completely eradicate him, but Stan knew that’d he’d be able to protect Dipper easiest if Bill didn’t know that Stan was onto him, so he’d do his best to be a silent protector for his nephew and niece as much as possible. But hell, he was still tempted to take his shotgun to Bill right then and there when he saw the hunger in Bill’s eyes as he watched Dipper. This is now officially the last time he’s making the kid do this.

***

Dipper stared at Stan. “You’re serious? You’re not going to make me do this ridiculous wolf boy routine anymore?” Dipper didn’t mind it so much now that Stan gave him a cut of the money, but he was still thrilled, and unbelieving, of the idea that Stan would stop forcing him to dance in that ridiculous, humiliating, and revealing costume (he’s noticed Bill’s more lecherous stares while he’s been wearing it).

“Yes, kid, honest. I have something way better planned for that slot of time. It’ll increase the amount of cash I’m bringing in by over twenty percent.” Stan was bull shitting that. The tourists love Dipper’s preteen wolf boy act. It’s one thing when a bunch of random tourists that he’d never see again looked at his nephew, but the Demon Bill Cipher. He’d have to try and get Dipper’s journal. Neither one or two had the spell to, sadly, temporarily banish the fucking triangle.

“So since I don’t have to do anything now, I’m going to go exploring,” Dipper said, running off before Stan could say anything, pulling the journal from his vest the moment he was out the door.

“What to do,”Dipper murmured once he was deep enough in the forest.

He quickly flipped through the pages until he his the area where the spells started. There were quite a few of those he wanted to try. There were quite a few of those he found extremely interesting. Dipper figured he could try some of the smaller ones first such as a spell that causes objects (both living and otherwise) to glow. To bad Bill was working right now. Bill would definitely know some epic spells, and could supervise him, make sure he was doing things right. Maybe he could visit Multi-Bear. He’s an intelligent bear. He’d probably be able to supervise. Yeah, that’d work.

***

Dipper entered Multi-Bear’s cave excitedly, before running out and puking over the side of the cliff. If he was ever curious to what Multi-Bear ate, now he wasn’t. Apparently it was tourists who got lost in the woods.

“Dipper,” he hear Multi call out, sounding extremely worried. He was almost tempted to run and never come back. “Dipper, I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to see that.”

Dipper couldn’t bring himself to run. Even when Dipper intended to kill him, Multi never did him harm. “I’m- I’m still here,” he called out weakly. Dipper heard Multi sigh in what he figured to be in relief. “Just… Would you mind cleaning up in there before I come in?” He wouldn’t be able to stomach going in there to the remains of a tourist that he’d sold things to just the other day.

Dipper wasn’t waiting outside long before the Multi-Bear called out to him. “Dipper,” Multi had the most apologetic tone of voice Dipper’s ever heard, “I cannot apologize enough for what you just saw. I don’t even know why you stayed, but I’m so glad that you did. I hope you aren’t horrified or think any less of me.”

Dipper listened patiently to Multi’s apology. “It’s… It’s okay. I was a bit surprised, I admit, but you have never once shown any intentions to harm me, so I can’t really complain. If you eat humans, then you eat humans. I might not be a big fan of that, but I won’t condemn you for it. I mean, I’ve been hanging with Bill Cipher for these past few weeks. Who knows what all he’s done.” Multi looked so relieved, if not a little affronted by the mention of Bill.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Multi spoke. “Dipper, you are probably the most understanding human I have ever met,” Multi stated. “If it’s any help to you at all, I do try to avoid eating humans as much as I possibly can. That was an act of extreme hunger. ”Dipper eyes crinkled with worry at this. Was Multi having trouble procuring food? “Now don’t worry yourself, Dipper. It’s just the idiot Manotaurs again. I plan to exact my revenge soon. Now would you care for a cup of tea? I’ve got a pot of Lady Gray brewing.”

Dipper smiled and nodded. It was an ease on his mind to know that humans weren’t Multi’s main food source. Dipper walked over to Multi’s radio/cassette/disc player, putting in Brittany Daggers Poison (Probably Dipper’s fifth favorite song of all time and Multi’s third, the top of both their lists was obviously Disco Girl).

“So Dipper, what brings you out here this fine morning?” Multi asked, handing Dipper a cup of tea.

Dipper took the cup gratefully. “I was actually hoping on asking if you’d supervise me practicing magic. Bill’s busy and I haven’t visited you in a while, so I figured why not see if you’d help.”

Multi hummed thoughtfully. “I’d love to help, Dipper, but I can’t say I have any talent in magic. I wouldn’t be able to do anything if you messed up. I probably wouldn’t even know _if_   you messed up,” Multi stated.

“Darn,” Dipper murmured. Looks like he wouldn’t be able to safely practice here. “I suppose I could wait for Bill. I’ve been meaning to teach him to swim anyway. He could help me with magic while I teach him to swim, not at the same time of course, just the same day.”

“Practicing with Cipher would probably be best if you have the guarantee that he won’t completely screw you over. Don’t know how you’ve seemed to become friends with him, but you certainly cannot be safer, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Dipper replied back with a laugh. “I also could not possibly be in more danger either.”

Dipper stayed at Multi’s for roughly around three hours before heading back to the Mystery Shack. Someone would be looking for him soon… Maybe.

***

It seemed he was wrong. The only reaction he got once he got home was a “How was your day?” from Bill (and it’s Bill, he most likely was keeping an eye on Dipper even from way over here at the shack) and a wave hello from Soos. Apparently Mabel left for Candy’s house and Wendy was still gone… And any god or gods above forbid that Stan worry about his family. In fact, the second Dipper got back, Stan sent him to clean the bathrooms. One of the tourists got sick.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, I'm still alive. Here is a super short chapter. Kinda hoping it keeps you all satisfied... Yeah, sorry I'm miserable at updating. But hey, this is actually a really good chapter despite how short it is.

Dipper slipped out on to the roof eagerly. While Stan kept the two of them far too busy to interact with each other during the day, Bill managed to let Dipper know that he wanted to meet Dipper on the roof of the Mystery Shack at midnight, hence Dipper slipping out of his and Mabel’s shared room, trying to make as little noise as possible, though she is an extremely heavy sleeper, so he wasn’t to worried about waking her up.

“Took you long enough to get out here,” Bill said, once Dipper was fully out the window. There was no actual annoyance in his voice, and he was grinning widely.

“Whatever,” said, pushing at Bill playfully. “Now why’d you want me out here instead of meeting in a dream?”

“Is the night air to harsh for you delicate skin?” Bill teased. “Will you blow away like dust? Or is it that you just want to be away from me.” Bill brought his hands to his chest in mock horror.

“No,” Dipper said, giggling. He wasn’t sure why Bill had such a playful outlook tonight,  he’s never been much like this before. Whatever, it could only mean good things… Or terrible things, this is Bill Cipher he’s talking about here. “So any specific reason you called me out here?”

“What, can’t just want to talk to you after you uncle has spent all week keeping us apart?”

Dipper blushed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just curious is all. I love talking to you. I didn’t mean to -”

“Give yourself time to breath, Pine Tree. I understand what you meant.” Dipper hasn’t blushed this much since he had a crush on Wendy. When did he stop crushing on her? Whatever, that’s really not important.

“So I figured that I could start teaching you magic tonight, actually.” Bill said, smirking and Dippers astounded expression.

“You’re- you’re serious. Like, honestly serious.”

“Of course I am, Pine Tree. I’m as excited at the prospect of you learning magic as you are. You’ve got serious potential, kid, and I don’t say things like that all willy nilly like.” Bill loved seeing his Pine Tree blush. Oh he couldn’t wait for the day when he could just eat Dipper right up, not literally, of course. Pine Tree had too much potential then to be some simple meal. No, on the chessboard that was Gravity Falls, Dipper was the queen piece- Bill’s black queen to be specific. Pine Tree really couldn’t be considered on the white side of the board anymore. Poor Pine Tree, he truly doesn’t understand how important he really is.

<>

Dipper laughed giddily as he levitated boulders of multiple sizes around in an awkward aerial dance. It took him a while to get the hang of floating multiple large objects at the same time and then moving them independently of each other, but after roughly an hour, he managed to get it down with some extremely encouraging words from Bill. His favorite compliment would have had to have been Bill calling him a magical prodigy. Bill says he’s never known of a human to get this to come so naturally, and he knows everything.

Bill was surprised, he knew magic came easily to Pine Tree, but he didn’t know it was _this_ easy for him. Pine Tree was a better catch than he knew, and he didn’t think it was any possible to be any better than how Pine Tree was previously. It seems like he was proven wrong. Normally, Bill hated being wrong, but he’d make an exception for Pine Tree. Now how many more surprises does Pine Tree have to throw him, and will the all be as delightful as this one? Stanford really had no clue to what he was losing. If he thought the loss of his twin was bad, wait until he realizes how bad the loss of his great nephew will be. Oh how the white king would fall to his doom.

“Your are doing amazing,” Bill said, placing his hands on Dipper’s shoulders, startling him into dropping the six boulders back to the ground. “Now, let’s get you back to the Mystery Shack.”

With a barely noticeable glow, Dipper and Bill were back at the Mystery Shack, right beside Dipper’s bed. “Sweet Dreams, Pine Tree,” Bill said, kissing the top of Dipper’s head before disappearing again in a faint gold glow, leaving Dipper standing beside his bed and his face as red as the blood flowing through his veins.

“Good night, Bill,” Dipper whispered quietly, rushing into his pajamas and eventually bed, unable to get the feeling of Bill’s lips pressing against his hair and skull to go away. Oh well, it really wasn’t that bad of a feeling.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. I have no excuse to give to you. I am not required to explain myself.

Dipper was giddy when he awoke the next morning, hardly even disgusted by Mabel’s ‘Mabel Juice’ that she tried to convince him to drink. The current version Dipper knew contained the remains of one of her skeins of yarn, glitter (as always), three different flavors of kool-aid (kiwi, black cherry, and grape), lemons (peel and seeds along with), an unhealthy amount of sugar, and those sticky hands that she likes to throw at both myself and the ceiling of our attic, and who knows what else. I don’t even think she knows what she put in.

“Eww,” Stan said, once he came down, “everything feels far too cheery today.” Mabel just laughed in response.

¨You’ve always got something to complain about.¨ Mabel said, as she poured some of her deadly concoction into a bowl for Waddles than in a cup for herself. How either of them weren’t dead, neither Dipper or Stan were sure. ¨And Stan, Dipper hasn’t hung out with us in, like, forever. Don’t scare him away.¨

Normally, Dipper might have felt a bit guilty for what Mabel said (even though it was all said in good fun), but he didn’t. Mabel really hasn’t shown inclination that she wanted to hang out with Dipper. She seemed happy enough leaving Dipper in Bill’s company while she went off to hang with her own friends. And oh, now he was spitting her for something said in good fun.

What is up with him lately? Sure he knew he could be a bit vengeful sometimes, but he’s never like this towards Mable. Now that he thinks about it, this all didn’t start up until-

“Good Morning Pines Family!” Dipper jumped at how loud Bill was. What was he here for already? Not that Dipper was complaining or anything, but he was pretty sure Bill even had today off.

 “ _What_ are you doing here, Bill.” Stan did not sound happy with Bill’s unannounced visit.

  “There’s a magic show in town today. One _not_ done by Lil’ Gideon,” he said that with a wink towards Mabel, “and I thought: you know who’d like this? The Pines twins. So here I am.”

  Mabel squealed, pleading childishly with Stanford to let them go, who was, by social convention, obligated to do so.

  Dipper wasn’t sure who said ‘yes’ louder. Him or Mabel? It didn’t matter, he got to spend what would likely be all day with Bill mostly by himself. He was sure Mabel would be quickly distracted by whatever, and he and Bill could sneak away with little notice from Mabel.

  “Well then, let us leave, kiddies,” Bill said with great flourish, quickly ushering Dipper and Mabel out the door.

  Once in the car, Bill was quick to drive into town, going at speeds so illegal that it seemed as if they were on a roller coaster. Mable was thrilled, Dipper felt a little nauseous. Needless to say, they quickly found themselves at a fair like set up at the end of town, although it was lacking any form of rides, just a bunch of food vendors and a few carnival games, and a large circus-esque tent in the center.

  “Welp, here we are,” Bill said, coming around and opening the doors for Dipper and Mabel, getting an excited squeal from Mabel, and a blush from Dipper when Bill grabbed his hand and helped him out of the vehicle, even going as far as giving Dipper a kiss on the back of his hand.

  “Hurry up you two!” They heard Mabel, yell, somehow already in line for tickets.

  “You heard the girl, Pine Tree. Hurry up,” Bill said, his hand still wrapped around Dipper’s and quickly pulling him over to where Mabel was standing in line, waving her arms in excitement, drawing far too much attention for Dipper’s taste.

  The line was thankfully quick moving, and they were soon up at the ticket booth. Dipper saw a small flash from underneath Bill’s eyepatch and they were quick to receive tickets from the man running the ticket booth and no one seemed to notice that they had failed to pay. He couldn’t tell if that was another effect of whatever magic Bill used or, as Grunkle Stan has said before, these people being ‘literally the dumbest people ever.’

  Once beyond the ticket booth, Mabel was quick to spot Candy and Grenda.

  “Dipper! Look, Candy and Grenda are here!” She squealed. “We have to sit by them.”

  “Um, Mabel, um, can I not?” Dipper asked hesitantly, trying not to offend his sister.

  “Come on _Dipper_ , where else are you and Bill gonna sit.”  
  “Well, Shooting Star,” Bill said, “maybe we can make a special thing of it. A girls day for you, and a boys day for me and Pinetree. A whole day of uninterrupted fun for you and your friends.”

   Dipper swore that Mabel’s eyes were about to pop out of her head from excitement, despite the fact that she’s been spending all of her time with her friends lately.

   Dipper shook his head, trying to clear himself of his spiteful thoughts. This was what he wanted, he told himself. He could now spend all day with Bill without worrying about Mabel interrupting or asking unwanted questions.

  Bill watched Pinetree in amusement as the boy, obviously conflicted, watched Shooting Star run off to her two flesh beg friends. He must be curious to the odd thoughts in his head. Imagine if he could hear his sisters! It made Bill want to laugh. Shooting Star had an easy mind to manipulate, something Bill noted was common in hotheaded people. While he hasn’t _said_ much to her to do manipulate her, he’s certainly messed with her dreams. Pinetree, on the other hand was a bit tougher. His magic and paranoid and suspicious personality gave his mind a small, natural shield, but Dipper was twelve, so it wasn’t all that hard, Bill was an all powerful being made of energy after all, even if he did put his form in this fleshy body.

  “Come now, Pinetree, time to go.” Bill said, once Shooting Star was safely inside the tent with her two friends. “We’ve got places to be, and little time to get there.”

  Dipper looked to Bill, a grin on his face. Bill knew he was excited, his Pinetree was so easy to read. He’d have to fix that eventually, but for now, it wasn’t much of a problem. It made it easier to tell what the kid was thinking without having to enter his mind.

  Bill smiled indulgently as he was barraged with a quick succession of questions from his Pinetree as he lead him away from the tent. Such a curious and excitable little human Pinetree was. Of course, he didn’t intend to tell Pinetree where they were going, why ruin the surprise?

  Once they were far enough from the other humans, Bill quickly pulled Dipper into his side, the sudden movement silencing him.

  “I’m going to need you to stand still, Pinetree. We don’t need you getting burned.” And before Dipper could ask what Bill meant, they were surrounded by blue fire, and were no longer in the town of Gravity Falls.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this done for awhile, but my computer was just being stupid. Sorry for the long ass wait.

Dipper looked around in awe, he didn’t think they were even on Earth, the place Bill had taken him was so… so ethereal in appearance. No matter where they were, it certainly couldn’t be Gravity Falls, Dipper would have known if there was a place like this. Although, he was unaware of the caves, so maybe he was wrong.  
They were in a valley somewhere. Tall, imposing mountains on all sides, a lazily flowing river running through it, and flowers everywhere, and we’re those flowers something. Bright, vibrant colors, petal shapes of all sorts. A few flowers, Dipper noticed, had petals as big, if not bigger, than his hand.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it, Pine Tree?” Dipper spun around, in his awe, he completely forgot Bill was even there.  
“Yeah, it is. Where are we?”  
“Were in the mind-scape, Kiddo, this is someone’s memory.”  
“Really? Who?” Dipper was dying to know. The person who's been to a place like this, they must be so interesting. Some of those flowers surely were not normal. Dipper hasn’t even seen them around the Gravity falls forest, and he had explored them intensively, although there were still many places he hasn’t been able to get too.  
“For now, who is not to particularly important. In fact, they never will be. This is all about you Pine Tree.” Dipper was disappointed to hear that he wouldn’t get to know who’s head they were in, but in the end, what Bill says goes, so he gave it no more thought.  
“We’re here to practice magics that affect the mental plane instead of the physical one.” Bill said, guiding Dipper to the edge of the river. “Remember, Pine Tree, everything here is about intent. No incantations or rituals for you. You already have experience with willing things into someone else’s mind, but you’ll find changing a memory is a bit harder than changing a dream.”  
All Dipper’s focus was completely on what Bill was saying, trying to dedicate every word to memory. “What makes it different?”  
“That’s a good question Pine Tree.” Bill praised. “The difference between dreams and memories are that the memories happened. They have a set structure, while dreams are very malleable, especially for someone visiting the dream instead of actually doing the dreaming, as I’m sure you remember.” Bill said, alluding to the time Dipper and Mabel ‘defeated’ him. “Here’s a test Pine Tree, how do you think we should go about trying to change this memory?”  
Dipper scrunched up his face in concentration. A memory has a solid structure, Bill said, but that couldn’t be the case if he wanted Dipper to change one. In fact, Dipper was sure that wasn’t the case because he and Mabel remembered many things differently, even if it was just the smallest differences. That’s it! “You change small things? Things that you wouldn’t really noticed have changed?” Dipper suggested, looking towards Bill hopefully. He wanted Bill to be impressed with him.  
“Bright little Pine Tree, aren’t you?” Bill praised. “So very smart.”  
Dipper was beaming. He didn’t get complimented much. At least, not by other people, so all the attention Bill gave him was amazing.  
“Okay, Pine Tree, I want you to try and change something. And, for this first change, I want something big. So you can see what the mind does when it recognizes that something's wrong. We’re going to save truly changing a memory for a later date.”  
“It’s not gonna be like the immune system, is it?” Dipper asked apprehensively. I don’t want to end up with the mind’s equivalent of white blood cells coming after me.”  
Bill laughed. “Oh Pine Tree, you don’t have to worry about something like that. There isn’t a human out there who can fight back, but there may be a few who can keep you out through magical or mechanical means, but that was a good question. It’s always good to know what you’re getting into.” Dipper was curious to what Bill meant by ‘magical and mechanical things,’ but those were questions for a later date. For now, he had to find something big to change.

Bill watched as Dipper looked around to try and figure out what he’d try to alter. Pinetree had such an inquisitive mind. The kid would go far, especially with Bill’s help.  
Bill internally smiled as he watched Pinetree set his gaze on the river. Such a smart boy. Instead of trying to force something that was never there into the memory, he was going to edit what already existed in the area. The mind was much more receptive to something being edited than to something being forced in. He watched as the river went from sluggish to to quick. Going from lazy and clear to something dangerous filled with sharp rocks and rapids. Oh how beautiful his Pinetree would be once he’s all grown up. Even now, he has a knack for destruction. Of course, that was really just a Pines family trait.  
“Good job, Pinetree.” Bill said, floating forward and putting his hands on Pinetree shoulders. He felt the small body in his grip tense before quickly relaxing. “Now we just simply sit and wait and watch.”  
Soon, the whole area was starting to distort, the flowers started to wilt and die and the grass was drying. The sky darkened to red and was soon completely covered in clouds. A fuzzy outline of a man appeared in the distance.  
Dipper looked to Bill, worried. “Don’t you worry about it, Pinetree. The mind is turning it into a dream. Well, I suppose nightmare is the term we’d use in this situation.”  
“Will a big change always cause a nightmare?” Pinetree asked, looking around apprehensively.  
Bill looked down at Pinetree, he would have smiled if he had been in his human guise. “No, kid, it just depends on how you’ve changed it.” Bill ruffled Pinetree’s hair. “Don’t worry kid. The only thing here that can hurt you is me. And I certainly don’t have any plans to harm you.”  
Pinetree laughed hesitantly. “Sorry, it’s just… It’s kinda creepy and… Hey? Is - Is that shadowy figure headed towards us.”  
“That’s just the dreamer. Don’t worry, Pinetree, they can’t see us. Now, I think this is good for the day. Let's go back to the physical world. We can go make fun at that human magician? Or perhaps we could go to the ice cream shop. Get you a treat for being such a good student, hmm? Hows that sound?”  
Pinetree smiled softly. In that moment, the young human seemed to be the embodiment of innocent. It almost made Bill want to laugh, Pinetree looked so sweet. “I’d like to get some ice cream, if that’s okay. I don’t think I’ve had any all summer,” he murmured. Oh how Bill couldn’t wait until his Pinetree grew big and tall. Gone would be this naive little sapling, and instead, he’d be strong, powerful, and, most importantly, truly rely on Bill for everything.  
“Well then, Pinetree, let’s go.” Bill reached down to grasp at Pinetree’s hand. Now was a good time as any to start getting the kid relying on him for any form of physical contact (wouldn’t want the kid going to Shootingstar for emotional help. No, definitely not). Bill didn’t share.


End file.
